Enjoy Yourself
"Enjoy Yourself" is a song by Canadian rapper Unkle Adams. It was released as part of his third studio album Pulse on September 14, 2015. Lyrics Enjoy yourself Enjoy yourself Enjoy yourself Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya Enjoy yourself Ya Ya whatever it might be Feet it in the lake while sipping an iced tea You can’t party if you didn’t invite me I go hard that’s putting it lightly They watch me, they wanna catch my next move They hear me down the block never mind the next room My voice booms to the snares and kicks You can’t talk shhhhh, you don’t wear my kicks I get lit from the music, it’s my fix Like a lit match stick to a candle wick So dance to this if you can’t stand to sit You have one job, it’s to just (just) Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya Enjoy yourself I’ve learned a lot of things from a lot of a folks, I Studied the greats and learned from their quotes, I Understand that the simplest truth Is that you must enjoy what you do I don’t separate work from play Cause I don’t have to, I do what I love, each day That’s why when I’m looking at the sky line I give thanks for the a moment in the time line I get lit from the music it’s my fix Like a lit match stick to a candle wick So dance to this if you can’t stand to sit You have one job it’s to just (just) Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya Enjoy yourself I see magic inside of the clouds I see love when I look at the crowd All things are bright through my sight glass 'Cause I choose to view my life like that And I might add that I’m not perfect But one thing I can say for certain Is I promise to walk this earth with A smile on my face until it’s curtains I get lit from the music it’s my fix Like a lit match stick to a candle wick So dance to this if you can’t stand to sit You have one job it’s to just (just) Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done Enjoy yourself Before your time is done before your time is, time is done I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya I said enjoy yourself Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya Enjoy yourself Why It Sucks #The lyrics are silly. #The hook is annoying. #The music video is laughable. #Unkle Adams' voice is grating and lathered in autotune. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2015 Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with bad album covers